Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Shadows of the Past
This page is about the game. Click here for the adventure comics. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Shadows of the Past is a story-driven adventure game for two to five players. During the game one player will take on the role of Villain while the other players take on the role of the Heroes. There are multiple stories to play through. Each story features several battles or missions for the Heroes to achieve while the Villain tries to stop them from doing so. Shadows of the Past is also known as the Base Game. This game contains all the items needed to play and future expansions can't be played without owning this set. The game was first announced on February 4th 2016 during a Kickstarter campaign. Backers of this Kickstarter could either choose a between the Kickstarter Edition or Works Edition. Both versions contained exclusive pieces such as Master Splinter and Ultimate Shredder. Component List The Normal version of the Base Game contains the following items: * 1 Rulebook * 8 Battle dice * 15 Action dice * 45 Plastic figures, including: ** 4 Ninja Turtles (Donatello, Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Raphael) ** 4 Villain Leaders (Master Shredder, Karai, Old Hob, and Alopex) ** 3 Foot Clan Bruiser ** 6 Foot Clan Elite ** 18 Foot Clan Ninja ** 5 Street Thug Brawler ** 5 Street Thug Gunner * 4 Hero sheets * 9 Villain sheets * 128 Cards, including: ** 89 Villain Ability cards ** 24 Special Move cards ** 5 Ally cards (April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Woody Dirkins, Angel Bride and Master Splinter) ** 10 Terrain cards * 6 Double-sided Map sheets * 2 Adventure comics with 16 Battle scenarios * 1 Victory bookmark * 132 Status tokens, including: ** 24 Five-Life tokens ** 40 One-Life tokens ** 28 Focus tokens ** 24 Drained tokens ** 12 KO’ed tokens ** 4 Turn tokens * 46 Prop tokens, including: ** 4 Blocking Terrain tokens ** 6 Garbage Can tokens ** 4 Car tokens ** 2 Dumpster tokens ** 4 Trash Bag Pile tokens ** 2 Fire Escape tokens ** 4 Security Door tokens ** 6 Security Camera tokens ** 4 Steam Jet tokens ** 4 Shipping Container tokens ** 2 Computer Bay token ** 4 Objective tokens Kickstarter Edition The Kickstarter Edition added the following items to the base game: * April O'Neil Hero pack * Casey Jones Hero pack * 4 Turtle Ally cards (Donatello, Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Raphael) * Save the Studio, campaign (with map tile) * Kevin Eastman Ally card * Rooftop Rush, campaign (with map tile) * Fugitoid Ally card * 8 custom villain battle dice * Bebop and Rocksteady Destroy Everything! campaign and villain sheets * Variant Comic Book Works Edition The Works Edition added the following items to the base game: * April O'Neil Hero pack * Casey Jones Hero pack * Master Splinter Hero pack * Exclusive game box * 4 Alternate (Eastman) Turtle figures and cards. * 1 Alternate (Eastman) Ultimate Shredder figure and card. * 1 Bebop (mutated) figure and card. * 1 Rocksteady (mutated) figure and card. * 1 Bebop (human) figure and card. * 1 Rocksteady (human) figure and card. * 15 Mouser Minions with card. * Mouser Panic rules * 4 Turtle Ally cards * Save the Studio scenario (with map tile) * Kevin Eastman Ally card * Rooftop Rush, campaign (with map tile) * Fugitoid Ally card * 8 custom villain battle dice * Bebop and Rocksteady Destroy Everything! campaign and villain sheets * Variant Comic Book * 4 Lithographs including one signed by Kevin Eastman * 1 Lithograph portfolio case Category:Base Game